(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to porous filter elements.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Porous filters requiring periodic blowback pulses to clear them have declining flow rates as the blowback pulses must penetrate the thickness of the entire filter wall to dislodge particles in the upstream filter surface pores.